


A Present for Kanna

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Nina's sneakiness reveals a side of Kanna that Ophelia never knew about. So she decides to show her affection with a little surprise gift. Written with Kana being about a year younger than everyone else.





	

She could see it in her head, clear as day. The chosen heroine unleashing blast after blast of arcane force, withering the hordes of corrupted monsters before her. The glorious radiance as her divine blood spurred her to greater and greater heights of power until she shone like a beacon of sacred light against the tides of infinite evil –

“Hey, Ophelia!” She was startled out of her reverie by her friend shouting into her face, barely lifting her pencil in time to avoid getting a giant slash mark across the screenplay she was writing. Nina was leaning over the desk in front of her, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Good, you stopped writing for a sec. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!”

Ophelia took a deep breath and brushed a stray curl of violet hair behind her ear, meeting Nina’s gaze with a look of flat annoyance. “I was right in the middle of a bout of inspiration! This had better be important, Nina.” She gripped her pencil tighter, half out of stress relief and half to remind herself not to jab it into the other girl’s nose. Ophelia did not like being interrupted when she was working on a project.

The blue-haired girl snickered and delved into her bag, withdrawing a notebook from its depths and sliding it onto the desk. “Oh, this is important all right. Take a look in there, it’s glorious.”

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Ophelia opened the notebook and began perusing through it. Someone had drawn sketches inside, sketches that greatly resembled her in… “Do my eyes deceive me? Am I truly seeing these drawings for what they are?”

“That depends. If you’re seeing a bunch of sexy drawings of you, then yeah, you’re seeing it right.” The look on Nina’s face was one of sly satisfaction as she watched her friend go bright red in the face. “And you’ll never believe who this belongs to, either. I wouldn’t have expected such saucy artwork from him.”

The aspiring screenwriter’s head snapped up even as she slammed the sketchbook closed. “Who would dare draw erotic pictures of me! And without my permission, no less!” She was fuming; the combination of her theatrical personality, friendly demeanor and prodigious physical attractiveness had earned her a lot of admirers and a few overzealous fans that she’d been forced to dissuade personally, but to her knowledge no one had ever done… this.

“It’s Kanna’s.” Nina stated calmly, watching Ophelia freeze and slump onto the desk as if all the energy had just drained out of her. “I knew he had a crush on you, but boy was I surprised when I got ahold of this. I wonder where he learned about bondage in the first place-“

“Not so loud!” Ophelia hissed, covering Nina’s mouth with one hand. “Really, though, Kanna? He’s always seemed so cute and innocent. But… wow. He’s really good too, I’m really surprised.” A thought clicked into her head as she raised her eyes to her friend’s again. “How did you get Kanna’s sketchbook?”

Taking a precautionary step back, Nina shrugged carelessly and replied, “I was wandering around looking for interesting stuff for photography club yesterday and saw him sitting out in the park sketching. I’m pretty sure he didn’t know I was there, he’s kinda oblivious sometimes, but when he got up I just bumped into him a little and said hi, then went home. He didn’t even notice me snag it before I was out of sight.” Her smile morphed into one of pride, though Ophelia didn’t share the same sentiment.

“You stole Kanna’s sketchbook?! Ugh, really? Why can’t you just stay out of everyone else’s business for five seconds, Nina?!” She got up and grabbed the sketchbook, storming over to the door. “I’m going to go find Kanna and give this back. Hopefully he doesn’t ask if I looked inside…”

Nina slid in front of the door before Ophelia could open it and shook her head violently, blurting, “You can’t! Come on, Ophelia, can’t you see it? This is the perfect opportunity for you and Kanna to get closer!” The confused look on the violet-haired girl’s face prompted her to continue, her self-satisfied smirk creeping back onto her face. “So by looking through that, we know three things. Kanna’s interested in you, he has some very sexual thoughts toward you, and he likes bondage. Now flash over to me for a sec; my parents are sixteen kinds of nuts and don’t really care what I get up to in my spare time, I’m pretty much an expert at tying people up – don’t ask – and I’m a photographer. You see where I’m going with this?”

A few seconds, then a minute, passed before Ophelia finally responded in the flattest, most deadpan voice she was capable of. “You’re serious. You actually want to take advantage of no one caring what you do in your room to tie me up, take pictures and give them to Kanna? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what’s going to happen if someone catches wind of this? You’re likely to get kicked off photography club at the least, we’ll get kicked out of school at the worst. And that’s not even getting into the potential damage to our reputations if any of our classmates see them. And why the hell do you know how to tie people up anyway?!” As vehemently as she was arguing against it, though, a part of her liked the idea. There was something thrilling about the idea of going after the first-year in such a way…

“Don’t sweat the small stuff! I’m just doing a favor for a friend. And don’t even bother telling me you’re not interested, you’ve got this look on your face like someone just put a bunch of those little Hoshidan candies right in front of you. Now come on, no sense in wasting time!” Nina grabbed Ophelia’s hand and practically dragged her out of the room and the school, exceptionally eager to get her master plan started.

~~

“Okay, I texted my parents and let them know I was hanging out with you for today. Now are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?” Ophelia had been working up her courage on the entire way there, but actually arriving at Nina’s house still gave her a little chill. Was she actually going along with this crazy plan?

Nina flashed her a smile that was somehow not comforting in the least and giggled, “You do all kinds of crazy stuff and this is what you get worried about? Seriously, it’s all gonna be perfect.” Without further ado, she threw open the front door and dragged Ophelia inside, shouting, “Hey, anybody home?! I’m going upstairs! And Ophelia’s here, so don’t do anything weird!”

No one responded, which seemed to be a significant relief to Nina, but Ophelia could’ve sworn that she faintly heard things on the way to her friend’s room that she’d have to expunge from her head later. Nina’s room itself was a mess; books scattered across the bed and the floor, the closet open to reveal at least three boxes full of what appeared to be fabric, and if Ophelia was seeing it right a half-finished maid outfit on her tailoring table.

“Ignore that, it’s not done yet.” The blue-haired girl immediately stated when she saw Ophelia’s eyes wander to the garment, digging through the unspeakable mess in her closet to withdraw several lengths of silk ropes from somewhere in the cavernous depths. “Alright, let me clear a space real fast so you can have a good stage.” She gathered up some of the mass of books on her floor and dumped them unceremoniously on her bed. “There we go! Now let’s see, how should you pose for maximum sexiness…?”

Ophelia just stared blankly at her friend and how unbelievably casual she was about the whole thing, finally asking, “So seriously, why do you know how to tie people up? And what’s with the maid outfit?”

“Question one: Forrest is kinky. Question two: same as question one. You would not expect someone like him to be into this kind of stuff, I know, but he really likes being on both the giving and receiving end. He’s really uptight about not getting his clothes dirty, though, so we have to be really careful when we –“

“Too much information! I am never gonna see Forrest the same way again now!” Ophelia hurriedly cut Nina off, shaking her head as if to ward away the mental images. “Just… don’t talk about what you do in here with your boyfriend and let’s just get this over with.”

Nina nodded, cutting off her stream of consciousness. “Alright, I think I’m gonna have you sit Hoshidan-style on that space I cleared off. Then I’ll get around to working my magic!” The expression of glee on her face was vaguely disturbing, but Ophelia could deal with it as long as she wasn’t talking about the things she and her childhood friend had done together.

Once she was in position, she felt Nina lightly take her hands and bind her wrists together behind her back before doing the same to her ankles and connecting both ties with a separate length of rope. “Are you sure we should do this now? I mean, I’m still wearing my school uniform. Shouldn’t I dress up if you’re gonna take pictures?”

“Nah, ‘sall good. Kanna thinks the Nohrian girls’ uniforms are sexy, must be the blazers. Anyway, sit still; the knots’ll slip if you move too much. These aren’t chafing, are they?” Nina continued her work as she spoke, securing a simple harness-like tie to emphasize Ophelia’s breasts, then running a long strand down to connect to where she tied the embarrassed girl’s thighs together.

Ophelia squirmed just a little, then shook her head and answered, “No, it just feels a little weird. And seriously, how much have you been spying on Kanna and poking through his stuff? You seem to know way too much about what he’s into and it’s creeping me out a little.”

Nina’s response was interrupted by a brief giggle fit before she laughed, “Oh, that? I only know that ‘cause Shiro’s got a big mouth. Ask him a question while he’s doing his sports practice and he doesn’t even think about what he says.” After testing all the ropes one more time, she stood back and admired her handiwork while grabbing her camera. “Okay, remember – this is for Kanna. So make sure to put on your best smile!”

Ophelia couldn’t help but blush as Nina paced around her, taking countless photos while she sat there all tied up. She’d never imagined how little she knew about her friends – and how little she wanted to know, when it came to Forrest and Nina’s ‘activities’ – but she was glad her mischievous friend had brought Kanna’s fetishes to the forefront of her mind. It made it easier to plan what to do to attract him in the future.

Realizing the thoughts going through her head, the aspiring screenwriter would’ve facepalmed if her hands weren’t currently tied behind her back.

Once Nina had her fill of taking pictures, she quickly untied Ophelia and helped her up. “Circulation okay? I tried to tie everything as loosely as possible, but this was your first time, so make sure everything still feels right while I’m still here with you. Wouldn’t want to hurt you or anything.”

Ophelia spent a few minutes pacing around the room and trying to avoid the clutter, only stopping when she was sure everything was in working order. “Thanks, Nina. I’ll admit that you do have good ideas every once in a while.” She smiled brightly while her friend scoffed playfully at her.

“Maybe you’ll listen to me more then. Anyway, now we just have to put the best photos on your phone so you can send them to Kanna. This is the hard part, you’re really photogenic.”

~~

The next day, Ophelia spotted Kanna waiting for her at the street corner. “Hey, Kanna! I’m glad you decided to meet me here. So, you like the present I sent you?”

Kanna’s face reddened immediately, though his expression remained bright as he nodded enthusiastically. “I never expected to get something like that from you. Nina gave me back my sketchbook, so I’m guessing she showed it to you. But… wow, Ophelia. You looked even hotter than I imagined…”

“It was totally worth it to see you get all flustered like that. I guess I can’t keep thinking of you as the kid I grew up with anymore, but you’d better treat me right from now on!” She took his hand with a bright smile, the two of them idly starting to walk toward their houses while enjoying the atmosphere between them.


End file.
